Only For Her
by dstarlight
Summary: Maybe, just maybe.....there's something more. Set after "I Will Rise Up".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I have a confession to make....this is my first true blood fanfic. I just recently got into the show and the Charlaine Harris books. And, well, I have a slight obsession for everyone's favourite Nordic vampire. This is all from Sookie's perspective, set sometime after "I Will Rise Up". I've left it open because I haven't decided if it should be a one-shot or not, if more inspiration strikes, I'll take it from there.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine.

Enjoy........

**_Only For Her_**

Cold as ice. Hard as stone. A heart that doesn't beat; and even if it did it wouldn't feel a thing. Cruel, cunning; the very devil waits beneath I'm sure. But despite those things; those very things I used to believe were the irrevocable truth of one Eric Northman. I can't seem to stay away.

I hate him; I know I do. And that hate burns with a passion, but that passion is quickly starting to turn on me.

Fractured dreams constantly spring forth, confusing me to no end. They're shadows in my head, never ending in their pursuit to torment me. Reminding me of a reality that isn't real, of a man that doesn't exist. Of something I could never begin to feel.

_You're deep…..You feel……..There's love in you….._

The tug on my arm releases me from my stupid misconceptions. Like he can really love anything? He isn't capable of it. There's nothing there but a shrewd callousness that has served him well over the past thousand years.

But he loved Godric…..And no matter what I believe, that was an undeniable truth.

_He's your Maker, isn't he?…….Don't use words you don't understand._

_You have a lot of love for him……Don't use words I don't understand._

Frustrated with my own mind I realise Bill is talking to me once again, and once again….I didn't hear a single word he had to say.

"I'm sorry, Bill. What were you sayin'?" My voice sounds breathless to my own ears; and the sly glance I dart across the room betrays me so blatantly that I could kick myself. I want to, I should do. What am I doing?

"You're staring at him again."

My head snaps back, stopping it's traitorous motion. There's no condemnation in Bill's voice, just pure, honest truth. And I think that makes it even worse, because his jealousy I could fight against. The truth, I can't come back from that at all. So with that on board I do the only thing that comes to mind.

I deny it to all hell.

Laughing I widen my eyes, a slight smile curving my mouth. "What? Eric?" I say it as if it's the most ludicrous thing in the world to me, but the relentless drumming of my heart tells otherwise. And of course every damn vampire in the bar can detect the little, hammering telltale.

"Haven't we been here before?"

My mind inadvertently flashes back to the very first night I was in this bar. The first time I met a centuries old Viking who would prove to be nothing but a pain in my ass. Although I'm hundred percent sure he feels exactly the same way about me, so I guess it's an even playing field…..right?

"I'm just worried about him, is all. Godric's death had to have been hard on him, Bill." I find myself explaining my actions. Defending the lie I'm portraying; even to myself.

But it wasn't really a lie was it. It was hard on him. However much Eric tried to conceal that emotion he couldn't. He had undoubtedly slipped up where I was concerned. And I'm not sure he even realises his own mistake.

I saw it all with my own eyes. It changed me somehow.

"Eric doesn't need your concern, Sookie. Or want it."

Bill's probably right. I know that. But if I'm right then why are my eyes straying to the statue of a man across from me?

Why is a tiny speck of my heart contradicting everything my head is tellin' me?

And what's with all the whys?

He's as cold as ice. Hard as stone. With a heart that doesn't beat. But maybe….Just maybe, if it did; it would beat only for me.

_Only for Sookie._

And the brief flicker I see flare in his eyes, something akin to feelin', something more than the void that fills that constant empty space, tells me….

He knows it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thanks to everyone for reviewing, putting me on their story alerts, it's very appreciated. Your comments were great and I took some advice on fleshing the first part out, I thought it was necessary, but needed a couple of days to mull over it. It's still on the short side but I've added a few things to make it flow better. So thanks for that! Here's part two, I'm still not sure where this is going, Sookie girl's kinda writing herself at the moment so we'll just see where she takes me, lol.

------

Clutching my purse I wait anxiously, trying to get my thoughts together so they won't come spilling from my mouth and reveal every single thing I'm thinking. The way my emotions are at the moment, wound up so tight their bound to snap at the mere sight of the man who's causing me to feel them, I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't control myself in his presence. And I haven't got Bill with me to stop me from doing anything rash; like slapping a certain vampire who's got my panties so in a twist that I can't even see straight.

The door swings open and he walks in, like, well, Eric. There's no other way to describe him really. As I've said before he's pretty much himself. And that self doesn't need any labels to define him. He just is. It's as simple and as complicated as that.

"I have to say, I thought you were avoiding me."

Knowing that lying is pointless, that he can feel the constant anger and confusion that's been simmering within me for days, I concede. "I was."

He raises an eyebrow at that, deciding he'd rather stay silent then give me anything to work against. I hate it when he does that; and he certainly knows it too. He stands just inside the doorway, hands over his chest blocking my only way out. He once again has the upper hand without seemingly doing anything to gain it. It's infuriating beyond words, but if I'm being completely honest it's also a little bit impressive; how he can just play the people around him like his very own personal quartet. Their there to cater to his enjoyment, and he treats them as such. You've gotta have a fairly strong will to be that self-assured in my book. And Eric, Eric has it in spades.

"What can I do for you, Sookie."

"You know why I'm here."

Ignoring my question he still doesn't move, and it's making me antsy. Lowering his arms he finally takes a step forward, and I'm quite proud of that fact that I don't take one back in reaction. Being around vampires this past year has obviously lowered my defences, I can't say if that's a good or bad thing yet; probably bad knowing my luck. But what's a girl to do?

"Lost your guard dog I see," his voice is almost mocking. Then again what else did I expect from him?

"He's in New Orleans, but you already know that."

He smiles. "Do I now?"

Not willing to be baited I get straight to the point. "I wanna know why, Eric?"

"Why what?"

Throwing my purse down I walk right up to him. No more Southern Belle for this vampire, he's pissed me off one too many times.

"Your blood, Eric. You tricked me into drinking it in Dallas and I want to know why."

That insufferable smirk of his appears and have the strongest urge to slap it right off his face. And he's leaning in far too close for my liking. It's making my brain short circuit to the point where Eric's naked body is all that's playin' up there.

"Yes I did, and the experience was quite enjoyable."

_Ass!_

Suddenly I'm swinging my arm. It was stupid I know, but I figured that if I could getaway with it once why not try it for a second time? He strikes too quickly for me to understand and I find my wrist in his vice like grip before I can even blink. I have to admit those vampire reflexes do come in handy.

He leans further into me, so much so that our noses are almost touching. My lips are literally inches away from his own. I can see his fangs peaking through, reminding me that although I know him as Eric, the one person who can rile me up like no other, he's still a predator by nature. Still as dangerous as can be, more so than Bill; because the man in front of me actually embraces what he truly is. Enjoys it even.

"_You should know better, lover."_

His voice is a mere rumble in his chest, making my whole body shiver in response. Knowing I can't control what's happening and not enjoying it one bit, I hopelessly try and tug my arm free. It's useless though. If anything his grip only grows stronger.

"And you should stop playing games." I grate out.

"I don't play games." His face is expressionless, giving away nothing. Except for his eyes. They flash with a warning that I know all too well. I shouldn't be provoking him this way. And he's absolutely right, Eric isn't one for playing games. He simply doesn't need to. He sees what he wants and he takes it.

Letting the fight drain out of me I slump against him, feeling the pressure release from my wrist instantly.

_He let me go?_

One final time I ask him. A listless whisper crackling through the room. "_Please."_

Strangely I feel his hand in my hair, the other lightly trailing up and down my back. I haven't the energy to flinch away from him, and for some reason I don't want to. It's comforting in a way; being in his arms. He's so tall that I can't help but feel safe. It's not at all what I thought being held by Eric would feel like. Then again he's been surprising me a lot lately.

"Because I want you."

My heart stutters at the sudden blow. Looking up I see those same ice, blue eyes that always seem so cold.

Oh lord, I'm in trouble.

-----

Puffing out a breath I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It's a little over three and my mind has yet to shut off. My hand lightly rubs along the empty space beside me. I huddle even further under the covers, hating the fact that I'm alone.

I'm missing Bill, he's been gone for over a week now and he still isn't sure when he'll be back. That queen has a lot to answer for in my book. Doesn't she realise that sometimes a girl just needs a little bit of vampire lovin'.

_Bill's not the only vampire you could be getting that from_.

I chastise my own mind for the unconscious blunder. Kicking off the covers I growl at the frustration of it all. As if I should be thinking such things. I'm driving myself crazy. No correction, Eric is driving me crazy. And the big lug isn't even here!

Stomping downstairs I bang around the kitchen, every thud making me feel somewhat better. It's a little childish I know, but right now I just don't have the will to give a damn. Filling up the kettle I put it on the burner. Tea is the only way to go at this point. Gran always used to tell me that a good cup of tea could fix just about anything. I'm not sure that that's true but I'm willing to give it a try, it's either that or beat Eric Northman to death with my pillow, and I'm pretty sure I would only get in a few hits before my neck became a chew toy for the pretentious ass that he is.

Taking a calming breath I slowly stir my tea, drinking a sip once it's finally cooled. Unfortunately it didn't hold the answers to all my life's problems. And it made me sad to think that I couldn't tell Gran about it. It turns out a number of things were making me sad these days. Heck why end with sad, I was confused, torn, angry, frustrated.....

I'm going out of my mind. And the dreams I'm having lately aren't helping any. They're getting me all hot and bothered it's not even funny. And then there's Eric himself. Confronting him earlier was not the best idea I've ever had. In fact it was an absolute train wreck. I definitely got more than I bargained for with him. A lot more.

_Because I want you._

Dammit, what am I going to do now?


End file.
